Party Pooper
Party Pooper (AKA Clean Sweep) is a recurring skill in the Dragon Quest series. 2 4 }} Description An attack which hits all party members or monsters in a group. Its power decreases as it goes down the group line. Appearances Dragon Quest VI Debuting as an enemy only skill, it is used by Gracos in his boss fight, laughing while he does it. It deals 0.75 times the damage of normal attacks to all enemies. Dragon Quest VII Acting the same as in VI, it is used by this game's Gracos, as well as his descendant, Gracos V. It once again deals 0.75 times the damage of normal attacks to all enemies. Gracolytes can also use this skill in the 3DS remake. Dragon Quest VIII Now used by party members, the Hero can learn it when he invests 45 skill points into his spear skill tree. It hits a group of enemies for Bang attribute damage, dealing 0.8 times the damage of a normal attack. After that, it decreases from 0.64 times → 0.56 times → 0.4 times → 0.24 times → 0.16 times the damage of a normal attack. It is also used by Khalamari, the Great argon lizard, and Frou-frous in battle. It costs 0 MP in the original and 2 MP in the 3DS remake, with the skill itself costing 1 MP if the Hero's spear skill tree is maxed out. Dragon Quest IX Acting the same as in VIII, ''it can be learned with 42 skill points allocated into the Staff skill tree. It is also used by Trigertaurs, Jade dragons, Sick trigertaurs, Lleviathan, and the Dragonlord from level 24 onwards. Dragon Quest X Once again learned by investing 42 skill points into the Staff skill tree, it costs 2 MP to use and hits enemies within a range of 270 degrees in front of yourself at 1.3 to 1.5 times. By the very start of the game, it can deal damage about 0.6 times the normal attack to enemies about 180 degrees in front. By 1.1, its damage output was increased to about 0.8 times the normal attack and can hit more than one enemy like in previous games. From 1.4 onwards, the range has been increased to 270 degrees forward, and the damage has been modified from 0.8 to 1.2 times the normal attack. Mischievous moles can also learn this skill when they are recruited from Version 2 onwards. From 2.2 onwards, its power increased from 1.3 to about 1.5 times. By Version 3 onwards, the skill could be enhanced with the jewel system, with damage output increasing by 10%. It is also used by Undentured servants, Swordmaster Oren, Moonlit General, Fugel Vogel, Nelgel, Nadraga, Padre, and the Phantom of the Great Darkness in battle against their enemies. Dragon Quest XI Serena and Jade will learn the skill for 16 points through the ''Spears section of their character builders. It costs 4 MP to pull off, and deals a fixed 80% damage to all enemies in a group. It is also used by Flythons, Diethons, Sail serpents, King squids, Tentaculars, and Squidzillas's left tentacles and right tentacles (Squid kids in the 2D version of the game), Tyriant and his shadow, Jinxed Jade, Blind Hatred and its shadow, as well as Calasmos in battle. See Also * Axes of Evil * Helichopter * Muscle Dance * Roundhouse Kick Category:Dragon Quest IX skills Category:Dragon Quest VI enemy skills Category:Dragon Quest VII enemy skills Category:Dragon Quest VIII skills Category:Dragon Quest X skills Category:Dragon Quest XI skills Category:Spear Skills Category:Staff skills